Shingeki no Below
by kawaipancakes
Summary: The Survey Corps is called to Paris, France to investigate the body count caused by the titan outrage there. When they head down to the catacombs to document the area, something goes wrong. It seems there are certain areas of the catacombs of Paris that are blocked off for a reason.
1. Chapter 1-Castle of Glass

**A/N: This is just one of the things I have been DYING to write lately. I did, at first, give myself a time limit, but, heh...it ran a little longer than I thought it could because once I started writing, I couldn't stop. I figured I had a good story start, though. I know this chapter runs a little short, but I'll put up a longer one next time. I just wanted to get a gist going first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT OR any of the characters; they belong to Hajime Isayama.**

Document Manager Ver. 103477

13, Fri. 5:11am-_Köln_, Germany

Rain poured outside, hitting against the delicate rooftops of eloquent tile and brick housing. Thunder rolled, and another bright flash of light painted the sky before dimming back to its melancholy grey. The whole town was unusually quiet, and unusually empty, with not a soul stirring the town in sight. Safe inside the Scout Regiment headquarters, all the survey and recon corps were happily asleep in their partnered rooms, all but one sneaking around the large kitchen pantry.

Sasha raided the pantry, searching for anything good she could get her hands on-potatoes, yams, sausage, breads, cheese, crackers, and rice cakes-anything she could reach. She didn't notice when a dark, fully awake figure loomed over her back. "Looking for something specific?" Levi asked, and Sasha flinched inwardly, freezing as she was. She had been caught red handed.

"Well, I-" Sasha was quickly interrupted by a chirpy voice behind the both of them. "I sent her down here to bring back some things for me, don't worry, Ravioli. Geez," Hanji said as she took Sasha's wrist and stalked off with the wide eyed girl. Levi narrowed his gaze a bit at the pair as they left, but didn't say anything more. He quietly cleaned up the mess left behind and reorganized the pantry as it was, muttering to himself. He kicked the door shut with his foot when he finished, and whirled around to face a yawning Eren, who was sleepily rubbing his eye. "Heichou? Everything okay..?" Eren asked, and Levi huffed softly to himself.

Damn inconvenient brat.

"Fine, Eren. Just fine. Go back to sleep and I will meet you at the room later," he responded, and Eren gave a lazy nod before heading back into their room. Levi sighed softly to himself.

They'd all been partnered up and gotten assigned rooms, and since the only other option was to let Hanji and Eren share a room (over ALL their dead bodies, and quite literally), Levi decided he'd rather trade roommates; Sasha was a girl, anyway, so she'd want to share a room with someone she'd be comfortable undressing around within the bedroom and not the closet.

So Levi had gotten stuck with Eren. Which wasn't really all that bad, and at least he knew how to keep his side of the room orderly, which was less stress for the both of them. They also had respective bedroom schedules, so neither would bother the other too much, unless necessary for working purposes.

Levi looked out the nearby set of windows that dawned a gloomy light over the dining hall, and decided since it was still dark outside; he'd best to be going back to bed as well. He headed up the ebony spiraling stairs, and down the hall of seemingly never-ending doors. He stopped in front of the one that was his and Eren's, and paused-Eren was still awake, and…shuffling?

Levi entered the room quietly, looking towards the beds to see if Eren had truly gone back to sleep. But the teen wasn't there. Eren instead, had been sitting up on the perch outside, shielded from the rain by the overhead sheath, but not from the cold. He had indeed gone back to sleep-probably instantly, and unintentionally-and was shivering violently in his sleep against the soft, white leather couch he had been half sitting, half propped up against.

Levi walked up to the teen boy and gently shifted him to lay down across the couch; Eren's head fell to the side limply as if to hide his subconscious shivering from Levi, and the elder raised an eyebrow momentarily before pulling up several blankets over the boy's thin form.

After watching him for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Levi finally gave in and lay down next to the teen boy, pulling the blankets more securely around Eren to keep him safe from the cold.

* * *

><p>Document Manager Ver. 103477<p>

13, Fri. time: unknown-_Köln_, Germany

Levi woke up in a cold sweat, panting softly. He'd had the nightmare again.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain himself. He hadn't remembered falling asleep-he'd only lain down with the stupid brat for a minute to keep the idiot from freez-Eren.

Levi sat up and looked around. He was still outside, as he had been, and light was now peeking from the clouds over the horizon, but the space beside him where Eren had been was empty. The blankets were now over his waist, and a small but soft pillow had been underneath where he'd been curled up asleep. But something was out of place. There was an odd, faint tingling on his cheek…as if…that part of the dream _had_ been real…


	2. Chapter 2-The Call

Document Manager Ver. 103477

13, Fri. 6:45am-_Köln_, Germany

_Levi sat up and looked around. He was still outside, as he had been, and light was now peeking from the clouds over the horizon, but the space beside him where Eren had been was empty. The blankets were now over his waist, and a small but soft pillow had been underneath where he'd been curled up asleep. But something was out of place. There was an odd, faint tingling on his cheek…as if…that part of the dream had been real…_

Levi walked into the room and looked around. Everything looked so…empty. Did he just notice that, or had he known..? '_Maybe it's just because I'm used to the brat running me ragged…' _he thought, knowing he was only making excuses for himself. '_But…where _is_ Eren..?'_

"HEICHO!"

'_I had to ask…'_

"Heicho! Look!" Eren said, glowing as he came in with his hands closed over each other, as if delicately holding something in his palms. Levi appeared unamused. "Jaeger, is this another one of your games? Because if it is, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"It's not, I promise. Look." Eren slowly uncurled his hands to reveal a baby lizard in his palms, it's heart beating erratically against his fingertips where its chest rested. The lizard looked up in no particular direction before its heartbeat slowly calmed, and realizing it was probably in no immediate danger, the lizard relaxed, keeping almost deathly still. Levi half snorted.

"You distrupted me for a lizard?"

"A baby lizard. It came up to me."

"Jaeger, those things have _claws _that'll scamper all over wherever it can get."

"Heichou, it's just a baby. Plus, I found him outside. He didn't touch the floor."

"You brought an outside creature inside? Get it out, you'll kill it, if you haven't already by touching it!"

"Alright, I'll take it back outside."

Levi watched Eren leave the room with the small creature, and when he was sure the boy was gone, he plopped on the couch across from their beds. '_i really had to ask…that lizard's going to die, anyway. Now it'll be quicker because the kid touched it…'_

God he envied that lizard right now.

"Ravioli~! Got something you'll like~!

He _really _envied that lizard right now.

After a long talk with Hanji about "stature" , and "being nice to the students because they're all here voluntarily", Levi headed back upstairs, having faked a phone call to sneak from the conversation. He headed into the bathroom straight after entering the room rather loudly(and half scared a reading Eren to death) and decided to wash his face off, hoping the worries of tomorrow's day would be less than today's.

Levi's phone suddenly went off from somewhere outside of the bedroom, and whilst cursing under his breath, he went to pick it up. Eren remained quiet, pretending to be immersed in his book as he actually listened in on Levi's conversation.

"Yeah? Yeah, he's here, though, he hasn't left the room-" Levi whirled around to meet a confused and worried Eren with a look of disinterest of his own, but on the inside, he was just as confused as Eren.  
>"he did what?"<p>

Eren froze; he had been locked in the room all day! Whatever was going on, he couldn't possibly be responsible for-leave it to the King's Guard to decide they wanted to start something and report him responsible.

Levi watched Eren. The boy seemed utterly lost; not only confused, but innocent looking as he desperately tried to think of something he did wrong. Levi sighed. "Yeah, he's here in my room. After the incident last week, I figured he needed a closer eye on him, so I kept him here…no, there hasn't-I already wrote a report with one of the messengers. So…okay…wait, where? An attack..? Who was-…Garrison? Alright…yeah, we'll have to gear up though…alright. Give us twenty."

Eren stood, forgetting his book. "What's wrong, Heichou? Did i..?" Eren asked, and tried not to let the relief show when Levi shook his head. But the captain wasn't finished.

"Get geared up and get the younger troops suited as well; tell them to scramble to the main hall. We need everyone present for this. Orders are straight from the Guard," Levi said, turning out, and Eren nodded, following suit.

Jean glared hard at the titan shifter sitting across from him. Of all the people in the world to be stuck on a damn plane with for four and a half hours, he had to be stuck sitting across Eren Jaeger. Jean gagged, and Eren, already uncomfortable, glared at the fungus-haired boy. "You know, this would be better for both of us if you didn't _stare _at me," he said through grit teeth, and Jean snorted. "I wasn't staring, assface. I was _glaring. _There's a huge difference."

Eren narrowed his gaze. "you're just pissy cause we're not using your brothers on this trip this time."

"We're going three countries away! Why would we use horses!?"

"So you don't deny they're your family?"

"Fuck you, man!"

"Your mom. Oh, wait, she's in the stables at home."

"That's it!"

Jean ripped his seatbelt undone and lunged at Eren, who eventually was able to undo his own seatbelt and wrestle Jean to the ground. Both men grabbed and swung at each other, none of their blows really landing since they were encompassed on the wide floor of the plane's aisle.

Krista, who'd been busily doodling on the back of her notes, finally noticed Eren and Jean erupted into a fight. She sighed softly and turned to Ymir, who was reading a magazine with a blonde topless girl on the cover. "Yu, they're fighting again," she said, and Ymir audibly groaned, setting her magazine down. She glanced over where the two were indeed still fighting, and got up, slipping through the tight area between Krista's knees and the back of the chair in front of them to walk over to the two boys.

Eren furiously grabbed Jean's collar, and finally gaining some leverage, slammed the taller boy into the hard carpet. Both panting raggedly, the boys glared at each other for a lingering moment, before the familiar set of chestnut brown boots tapped aggravated on the ground. Eren hung his head. Levi was going to kill him, if he was lucky and the captain was in a good mood.

Eren looked out the window for the umpteenth time that hour. Ymir had chewed their ears out, yelling at them until her voice was hoarse. Jean had been dragged out to sit in the rear of the plane with her and Krista, while Eren had been shooed off to join Levi and the other leaders in the front near the cockpit. He started counting the seconds, out of pure boredom, but eveuntally lost count from the annoying and disturbing silence. Levi was at the minibar, sitting at one of the chairs and furiously scrubbing the dishes clean to keep himself from blowing up and beating Eren senseless himself, since Jean hadn't done shit to the boy. Hanji was also concerningly quiet, but she seemed to be reading something from an old black book and taking notes on things Eren couldn't quite care about, sure that he would find out regardless considering it was Hanji and she would probably end up performing different experiments on him from the notes she had.

Erwin was asleep, probably dead tired from having stayed up from doing paperwork the previous night. Of course, it was strange-he hadn't been snoring, even lightly, which was a rare sight, especially on rough nights and thorough trips.

Mike and Dita were both sitting across from Hanji; Mike reading and Dita staring out the window. Dita then looked up to meet Eren's gaze and Eren flushed a bit, quickly looking away to avoid any awkwardness. He slouched in his chair, nuzzling his face into his grey jacket to hide his face.

God this was gonna be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 3-On and Up

**A/N: I apologize that this took a while. Time to be brutally honest-I won't be posting as often because of the fact that school's getting in the wya. I'm doing more art involved spring contests, since my school is so contest-involved. Then, on top of that, the blood drive is coming up and I really wanna donate blood, but I hate needles with a passion. It's not a fear of the needle itself, you can stick a scoliosis needle in my back and it'll hurt, but I ain't no baby, I'll take it. However, it's the fact that I don't know what's in those needles, and for all I know, it could be poison. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I am at least debating donating blood. Please talk me into it...**

**Also. My little sister's birthday is coming up in a couple months, and even though it's still a while, I have to start working on her present, which is a marvel comic style music video that I drew out of Nikki Minaj and Will. .'s collaboration of the song Check it Out, which I know will take several months. So, for my girl who reads my books on here(she knows who she is), DID YOU KNOW PETER CULLEN ALSO PLAYED THE VOICE OF EEYORE ON WINNIE THE POOH!? I have since then lost all respect for Peter Cullen, even if he is the greatest Optimus Prime-HEY, CHECK IT OUT IS PLAYING! IT JUST CAME ON MY ITUNES RADIO!**

**Haha, anyway, I'm gonna hurry up before this note gets too long. So as well as all that, I have homework, I'm dropping/switching out of a lot of my classes, and I haven't been very active on PaigeeWorld, which I need to get back to, since there is a contest going on that I would LOVE to participate in. I will also be posting another story on here called Seether, which in this particular chapter, there is an excerpt from. Yes, it is a VK piece. I'll also, hopefully, be putting up some stuff with Alice in the Country of Hearts, some Bleach, or as I like to call it, BLeacH, some Neon Genesis, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club(that'll be fun considering I'm not sure if I'm a fan, if I like it, if I have any opinion at all, or if I hate it), and other stuff too.**

**I apologize for the actual size of the chapter...as I said, I'm a busy panda:3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, it belongs to Hajime-san. I don't own Vampire Knight either, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

Document Manager Ver. 103477

13, Fri. 1:06pm-_Cambri_, France

_Mike and Dita were both sitting across from Hanji; Mike reading and Dita staring out the window. Dita then looked up to meet Eren's gaze and Eren flushed a bit, quickly looking away to avoid any awkwardness. He slouched in his chair, nuzzling his face into his grey jacket to hide his face. _

_God this was gonna be a long trip._

Eren opened his eyes and looked around, forcing himself to see, but there was only pure darkness. He reached his hands out, feeling his way through the dark. After what seemed like an hour, Eren had finally come along a bright glowing light at the end of a tunnel, and edged catiously closer. There, around the corner, was a fire, crackling and burning with desperation, as if clinging to life. Eren himself felt suddenly lightheaded, and he started to cough, forcing himself to keep his eyes open…

Eren jolted awake. He gasped softly and coughed, covering up with his sleeve. There was a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, and Eren looked up to catch Levi's gaze. "you alright, Jeager?" he asked, and Eren nodded. By the look on Eren's face, Levi knew the boy had had the same nightmare he'd been haunted with lately.

"yeah, I just…I think I need a walk, or, something…" Eren, said, and Levi helped him up, leading the boy to the back of the plane where the other kids were sitting. The cabin was loud and rowdy, much like a high school cafeteria, minus the food-throwing. Levi suddenly dodged a packet of treats and sighed. Scratch that. Definitely high school cafeteria material.

Eren walked to the back of the cabin where Mikasa was, and Levi sat with him, already working on ignoring every acne-faced, hormone-induced, and filth-covered teenager in the cabin by putting in headphones and pretending to read a magazine. Eren raised an eyebrow; he'd never seen Levi as the kind of person to listen to music, or read a magazine upside down…but he supposed at least if Eren himself wasn't in trouble, Levi was free to do as he pleased.

Mikasa sighed, setting down her own book. "Eren, you need to work on your social skills. Badly."

"yeah okay. Where's Armin?"

"Bathroom."

"ugh. Too much information."

"you asked."

"yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's in there cause he got airsickness!"

"you mean _motion _sickness?"

"sure."

Mikasa rolled her eyes and picked her book back up, continuing reading.

_Youthful, toteless, and covered up to her nose in Couture brand clothing, Alice took to the wooden floating staircase, her most loyal of partners at her heels. "I want them! Now! This isn't fun and games anymore, we're Providence, for crying out loud! We are what the vampire and human race fear the most; highly trained vampire/hunter assassins. I need those boys back a year ago! Especially Zero! The Association has no right getting into Providence's business like this!" she roared, and her partner gulped. "T-technically, m'am, they're supposed to get a union report from a messenger annually. You killed the messenger, m'am, and more specifically, you ate him," he squeaked, and Alice stopped, leaning on her cane for a moment, pondering what her trusted companion said. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm hungry. When's lunch?"_

"_M'am, please, focus."_

"_You're right. You're absolutely right. Alright, well…when I got Kaname, I bound him to me, although, I used a simple seal to tie the bond rather than an official seal, because then I'd lose myself to his will. If I put that seal on him, then would I still be able to find him?"_

"_I don't know, m'am, but I believe I know someone who does."_

"_SOMEBODY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Zero yelled, kicking the wall. He and Kaname both tried opening the door themselves and even tried to break in the walls, but nothing was working. Senri was watching lazily, studying his cousin's scowling face. He'd told the stubborn pureblood that there was no way they were getting out, but Kaname had believed there was still a way._

_Ichijou was reading a book he'd found on the shelf, oblivious to everything and everyone until Alice would come in. She would probably kill all of them for trying to escape her plan for them, if she wasn't planning on killing them all anyways, and it didn't help to fuss over what was going on._

_Aidou and Kain were playing chess with ice figurines that Aidou had made, focusing more on who was going to sleep on the bed and who was sleeping with the fishes after this game. _

_They all suddenly heard a clacking sound, and a gunshot rang out. Blood filled the air and the senses of the other starved vampires, as a body hit the ground, groanin-_

"Mikasa. Mikasa!" Eren called, and Mikasa put her book down once again to look over at Eren. "what?" she said, her tone clearly putting out irritated.

"Well…what're you reading?"

"oh, really, Eren!? Really!?"

"yes!"

"It's called 'Seether'."

"who's it by?"

"This chick named Kaiwai. Look, Eren, what'you want?"

"Heichou fell asleep and I'm really bored. Are we almost there?"

"We're still parked in Cambrai."

"Why!?"

"Quit whining in my face and take a nap if you're that tired Eren, geez."


	4. Chapter 4-Gone

**A/N: I am so tired. Again, my apologies for the lateness, I got frustrated with this site because I couldn't remember for the life of me how to update chapters into the actual stories themselves. So news about this chapter: it's a cliffie. Don't hate; because now that I remember how to properly upload the chapters, I'll get more chapters in. On another note, I dropped the classes I wanted to, which means less homework and more time to get caught up on other things. I cannot participate in Ambiance this year, sadly(since I was so excited), or the blood drive. I can't do Ambiance because of the time it would take up, and I wouldn't get to do other stuff. I can't do the blood drive because my kidneys are horrible and it would take too much time and work to fix them up again. Besides, I'm a senior in high school, so it'd be pointless to do all that work if I won't get a chance to donate next year in the least. **

**I also changed what I wanted to do for my little sister's birthday since, again, the original idea was too time consuming. Instead, I'm just going to draw this portrait of Nikki Minaj that I think she'll love. My teacher is so kind as to let me use his Prisma colored pencils for it, and help me throughout the project, so I hope I can do it right.**

**Also, if anybody's curious, I have put the first chapter of Seether up. The next chapter is coming soon, I promise. Also, I'm gonna be putting up some other stuff, and I'll make notes in my phone so I don't forget about any of the side ideas I have for some other projects coming up.**

**My friend gave me an idea that I'm going to try out on Alice in the Country of Hearts; it's based on a drawing she did with Boris(ACH) and FNF crossover, so I say, thank you Americanchick. Even though you're a complete psychopathic weirdo that SERIOUSLY needs to seek help;)**

**Then I'm going to be doing a small horror series with Vocaloid based off some of their songs like Conchita, Dark Woods Circus, Bad~End~Night, etc., all credit to Yamaha. I might be doing something with Super Sonico too since I love her SO much all of a sudden...**

**I will also be doing oneshot series here and there, for all you hardcore fans out there. Yup. I went there.**

**So before I keep rambling off AGAIN, here's the disclaimer, and enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK, that's Hajime Isayama's, and VK belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

* * *

><p>Document Manager Ver. 103477<p>

13, Fri. 1:55pm-_Cambrai_, France

"_Heichou fell asleep and I'm really bored. Are we almost there?"_

"_We're still parked in Cambrai."_

"_Why!?"_

"_Quit whining in my face and take a nap if you're that tired Eren, geez."_

Eren sighed and lay back, closing his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, he even tried glancing to read the dumb, boring book Mikasa had been reading, but even that wasn't enough to put him to sleep, or even keep him interested enough. Wait…

Eren glanced at a certain paragraph he'd brushed by and froze, heat rising to his cheeks. Was it…was he reading that right!?

_Zero let out another helpless cry as he clawed the wall behind him. Kaname held him pinned firmly, panting raggedly against the hunter's pale neck. "Zero…t-that…i-I'm…"_

"_I know," Zero replied, gently cupping Kaname's cheek, "it's okay. You needed to, and honestly, I can't deny I didn't enjoy it…" Zero blushed lightly as he said the last part, and he dropped his hand, his gaze falling to their clothes that had been thrown off either side of the bed in their haste. _

_Kaname watched Zero with an amused grin. "Reminiscing?"_

"_to about five minutes ago?"_

"_I'm not that fast."_

"_You'd be surprised." _

_Kaname grinned and flexed teasingly. "That's cause I'm a vampire, dear," he joked, and Zero laughed, shoving him back on the bed. "Whatever. You may be strong, but there isn't much to flex there," Zero smirked, and Kaname gave him a look, but couldn't help smiling. "hey! I'll show you. You'll pay for that," Kaname said as he took his spot between Zero's legs. He leaned in slowly and-_

"Looking for something, Jaeger?" Levi said half asleep, and Eren flushed deeper at having been caught. "Nooo," he said, slowly turning to look at Levi. The Scout Regiment captain looked adorable with his hair slightly mussed and his half lidded look, but Eren didn't dare mention that.

"If you're that bored, maybe you can go pick another fight with horseface."

Eren snorted and bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Levi must've been _really _tired to be able to call Jean that _audibly._ Levi raised an eyebrow. "are you laughing at me, Jaeger? Cause we all know what they call you behind your back," he warned, and Eren nodded. "S-sorry, sir…"

* * *

><p>Document Manager Ver. 103477<p>

13, Fri. 2:12pm-_Paris_, France

"Alright, listen up, guys, because I'm only gonna say this once! H-hey, guys! Come on!" Hanji called, but none of the survey corps were paying attention. Levi stood up on his plane seat and gave a sharp whistle. The kids looked up at their captain and Levi turned to sit back down, letting Hanji take their attention. "We're parked in Paris right now for a small…meeting. The rest of you can all take this opportunity to get up and step outside to get some air, or to walk around, but do not leave the premises because Ravioli and I will be signaling you back inside and you'll get left behind. Have fun!" Hanji chirped, and Levi grabbed her arm to yank her out of the way just in time before the kids all bolted out of the plane at once.

Eren popped his back, yawning a bit loudly. "I wonder why we keep making such long pit stops like this. The others must really have something prepared for us or something, you think?" he asked, and Armin shrugged. "Maybe," the blonde answered, "or maybe they're plot-"

"IS TO THROW EVERYBODY INTO THE MOUTHS OF THE TITANS!" Sasha shrieked before running back to Connie, cackling at the success of her fulfilled dare. Armin grew a bit wide eyed, but calmed when Mikasa spoke up. "That's unbelievably dumb. Why would they do that? There's already a shortage of Scout Regiment soldiers because we're the upfront soldiers; they wouldn't risk humanity even for punishment," she stated, rolling her eyes. Armin nodded, looking at the ground. Eren wasn't paying attention though.

There was an odd glowing light from inside the old, rusty plane hangar that was driving him crazy with curiosity. Slowly, he edged towards it. _'surely, nobody would mind. I'd just take a quick peak and hop out; nobody would even miss me. Just to see what's there. I bet it's not even _that _interesting.' _

Eren turned back to look at his friends, who were busily chatting their free time away about what was going on inside the plane. '_wouldn't miss a thing.' _Eren ran into the storage unit, and immediately, he froze.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Ackerman, Arlert, Bott, Braus…Jaeger. Jaeger? Where's Eren?" Hanji asked, and Mikasa frowned, looking around. "I thought he was right behind us…' she said, her voice trailing when she realized Eren wasn't behind her. Hanji bit her lip, "he's not on the plane? Alright, well, then, he probably wandered off a little too far or something. I'll send Rivaille out to find him." Levi glared at her. "you can't order me to do anything, four eyes, first off. Second, if you're going to say my name, get it <em>right<em>," he spat, but Hanji ignored him. "Mikasa? Armin? You two want to go with?" she asked, and the two instantly stood from their seats, panicking a little about the missing titan shifter. Levi got up to follow them out of the plane as Mikasa pointed out where they'd been.

"We were talking, and he was standing right here with us…" she said, gesturing towards the side of the plane. Levi sighed, agitated. "The brat probably saw a stupid squirrel and decided to chase off after it. Come on, let's see if he went into the hangar over there."

Levi hit the padlock on the door with the hilt of his blade, but the lock wouldn't give away. He growled in frustration. "Stand back," he said, and Mikasa and Armin quickly scooted back several feet away from Levi. The captain shifted his grip on his blade and slashed at the lock, trying to cut it, but every scratch on the lock simply seemed to mend itself after it was formed. Levi stopped when he heard screaming from inside the hangar, and he snapped, "Eren!" he stepped back from the door and pulled a 9mm out, shooting at the padlock until it crumbled to rusted dust at the foot of the door. Mikasa and Armin flinched at the gunshots, but didn't dare move. Levi kicked the door right off its hinges and bolted inside, but Eren wasn't there.

Nobody was there.

The hangar was empty.


	5. Chapter 5-Freakshow

**A/N: Wow. I apologize for the long chapter...I think...some of you, it may be a blessing, others...not so much. Either way, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

><p>Document Manager Ver. 103477<p>

13, Fri. 2:43pm-_Paris_, France

_Levi kicked the door right off its hinges and bolted inside, but Eren wasn't there._

_Nobody was there._

_The hangar was empty._

* * *

><p>"Move!" Levi commanded as he carried an unconscious Eren into the cabin. He set the boy in one of the splayed chairs, Mikasa and Armin at his heels with plenty of bandaging and medicine for whatever had left Eren covered in blood, bruises, welts, cuts and gashes. Levi quickly but carefully cleaned up the boy's face of the blood and dirt that clung to his cheeks like a bad flu. Eren didn't stir, he didn't even move. Mikasa took to tending to other parts of Eren that needed to be taken care of, as Armin and the other students stared in silent disbelief. Levi bit his inner lip, fighting the flooding worry and terror inside so he could keep the calm mask he always seemed to manage.<p>

But he couldn't help his thoughts drifting to the one thing he knew would haunt his nightmares for weeks to come.

"_Eren!" Levi called, but there was no answer. "Search everything. Leave nothing unscoured. Now!" he barked, and Mikasa and Armin took off in different directions, looking and calling for Eren. As if in a dream, Levi felt he was floating and lightheaded, but he fought it as best as he could in order to find Eren. He took the steps up to the loading balcony, and froze, throwing up over the edge as he caught first sight of the teen. The captain had seen a lot in his term; watched teammates get ripped to pieces in front of him, but nothing disturbed him as much as what he'd seen of what was left of Eren on that balcony._

Levi could feel it coming back even now, and his stomach did a backflip. He got up and bolted out of the plane, making it out of the cabin before throwing up again outside. Hanji worriedly followed, and lay a hand on the captain's shoulder as he spat out bile. "That kid is a liability," he hissed through his teeth, spitting again in a futile attempt to rid the taste in his mouth.

"Levi, you can't say that about him. It's not exactly his fault what happened, and we don't know who-or what-attacked him. He couldn't have defended himself without risking harming any of us," Hanji said, and Levi snorted. "So kill the kid. If he goes titan, that's our job, right?"

"Levi, that's not exactly fair. You can't say that."

"He's another job, Hanji. Just another worry that we have to slave about. We'd move faster and be home right now, doing missions, instead of stuck here in Paris with a freak."

A little injured birdie that'd been listening turned away from the two outside the plane. He'd woken shortly after being tended, and heard the last bit of the argument between Hanji and Levi. '_A freak…'_

* * *

><p>Document Manager Ver. 103477<p>

14, Sat. 2:54am-_Paris_, France

"_You're nothing but a monster."_

"_Nobody'd miss you if you disappeared; they'd just be terrified you'd come back."_

"_Who'd want to stare at you? You're not worth looking at."_

"_Big deal you saved those people back in the forest. Nobody's gonna remember you for the good you did, only those of your kind you killed or ate."_

"_We're not your equal, because we're not freaks like you."_

"_Just an experiment to be tampered with. If he explodes, I'm not cleaning up the mess afterwards."_

"_People are afraid…afraid to make any contact with you."_

"_We'd move faster and be home right now, doing missions, instead of stuck here in Paris with a freak."_

"_Kill the kid…kill the kid…kill the kid…"_

Eren jolted awake. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead as he panted, and he looked around in an attempt to figure out where he was. _Oh. _

Suddenly it all came flooding back. The incident in the hangar, the debriefing once they finally got off that godforsaken plane, the checking into the hotel rooms…he'd even fallen asleep on the couch next to-

He stopped. Surprisingly, something in his chest ached as he thought about what Levi had said. '_He thinks I'm a freak, then? Fine. I'll show him freak. And I thought he was different from everyone else…' _

Eren wiped the forming tears with the back of his hand quickly as he tried to climb over Levi's sleeping form without disturbing the captain. When he had successfully hopped over Levi onto the soft padded carpet, he bolted to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door, adrenaline coursing suddenly through his veins as he shook with anticipation. It seemed kinda dangerous, like a kid getting away with sneaking a piece of candy out of the drugstore, or-

_Or a mutant teenager about to slit his mouth open like he was carving pumpkins on Halloween._

Of course, Eren knew it'd be painful, so he prepared.

He slowly opened the top right drawer and pulled out a small bag with a fair-sized syringe in it. He hesitated, until Levi's voice echoed in his head once more, and he stabbed the needle into his arm, a little too forcibly. Blood started to drip down his arm, and Eren could suddenly feel the titan inside morphing and begging to be let out. '_Fuck this felt good…'_

* * *

><p>Levi stirred when he heard a loud but distant slam, and he forced his eyes open. At first, he was met with blinding darkness, and then he found an outline of light that was the bathroom door. Had he left the light on..?<p>

It was then that Levi realized Eren wasn't asleep next to him on the couch. Shit.

Levi got up and bolted to the bathroom, banging on the door. The damn kid just got injured hours earlier, he couldn't possibly be so stupid as to do something like risk killing himself without waking his captain first! Sure, Levi would have been mad withhim, or hell, even pissed, but the kid would be safe!

"Eren! Open this door immediately!" he ordered, and the lock clicked before the door swung open. A sleepy Eren leaned against the frame, his whole pose screaming tired. Levi raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you wake me, Jaeger? You know as an injured officer you need constant monitor-"

"I don't need to be babysat by my captain, _sir_. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," Eren spat, and Levi narrowed his gaze. "Finish up, then get your ass to bed," he hissed through grit teeth, and turned sharply to climb into his own bed in their shared bedroom as Eren slammed the door shut and locked it again.

Eren slid his back down the door slowly, letting out a soft cry at the pain it elicited. He panted, raking a hand through his hair. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. Not tonight. He didn't exactly have a death wish, he just wanted to prove he could really live up to the names people call him; freak, monster. But if he continued to do so, he knew the titan inside would take over, and Levi would kill him.

Eren slammed his fists into the wall. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

* * *

><p>In bed, sheets fitfully thrown over his head, Levi tried to block out the noises coming from the bathroom. Stupid kid had gone and been so upfront and disrespectful, he was lucky he didn't get slapped by his superior. After all he'd been through to get the ungrateful brat this far…<p>

Levi sighed. It was pointless to fight with the kid anyway. They were both tired, both in pain, and both cranky from being disturbed during the wee hours of the morning. Levi turned onto his left side, back to the bathroom door. At least he should try to get some sleep, even if it didn't seem very likely at this point…

That's when he heard the thump.


End file.
